Ambassador's Daughter
by Emily.Paige17
Summary: This is an AU story about Emily when she got pregnant at age 15 and how her life would be if she hadn't aborted the baby. Okay so I am done with this story as of now, I might come back to it or write a sequel if and only if my muse for it comes back.
1. The Night That Changed Everything

A/N: This is the begining of a story i started awhile ago, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you have seen or heard about on the wonderful show Criminal Minds. If I did Emily wouldn't have aborted the baby. I do however own her siblings, her parents staff, her baby and the plot.

❁ The Ambassador's Daughter ❁

Prologue

'This is bad,' that was about all I could think of when I looked down and saw the little blue plus sign. 'How was I supposed to tell my mother about this? Should I write to John in America and tell him? Would he even care? What is Matt gonna think? Oh, why me?' these were only some of the questions I had going through my fifteen-year-old mind as I sat in the small loo of the London drug store. I, Emily E. Prentiss the fifteen-year-old daughter of the American Ambassador, was pregnant. This is my story.

❈ One Month Before ❈

Chapter 1

"Emily. Emily. Emily!" I woke up to my seventeen-year-old brother Charlie shouting at me to wake up. " The plane has landed. We have to get off."

"Uh . . . Okay." I mumbled while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as I got up. I was happy to be back in America after being in Spain for six months. On the ride to our estate I tried to block out my mother's droning about the dinner party she had planed for tomorrow. I could not wait to see my best friends Matthew Bentson and John Loelles. When we got to the estate I went straight to my room and fell back asleep, happy to be in my own bed and not the plane chair I slept in earlier.

'Ring, ring, ring...' My cell phones ringing is what woke me up this time a few hours later.

"What?" I grumbled into the phone when I answered it. My clock said it was 11:38, who would be calling me this late.

"Well, Hello to you to Em." I heard the so familiar voice laughing on the other line.

"Oh, sorry. 'Ello Matt." I said a little nicer this time. "I just woke up."

"I figured that much." Matt replied still laughing at me. "Say Em, why don't you get up and dressed and sneak out to John's place. We got a welcome home party ready for ya."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Who else is gonna be there? I mean you and John are my only American friends." Truth was they were my only friends if you didn't count my mother's staff and my governess but I wasn't going to tell them that. I got up and put on my dark red shirt and dark denim jeans. "You guys should know I'm not staying here very long. We leave for London next week."

"Well, its just gonna be the three of us. And why are you leaving again so soon? You normally stay at least a month before leaving again." He sounded kinda disappointed.

"That's just the way it is. I don't have a choice on the matter. I got to get off. I'll be there in a few minutes." I had to go to John's house instead of Matt's because apparently I'm a bad influence or so says Mrs. Bentson. I opened my window and grabbed the ivy vine and climbed down, this being the only way down due to having a room on the second floor. I was like a pro at sneaking out of the house at night, I had only gotten caught once and it wasn't until I was sneaking back in. After walking for about five minutes I got to John's house and climbed in his basement window.

"Welcome to the party Em." I heard John say when I turned around. He and Matt were siting on purple and blue beanbags and there was a red one in the middle for me. "Hey Emily, did you cut your hair or something? You look different."

"Yes I did. Do you guys like it?" While I had cut my hair that wasn't the only thing that changed about me over the past six months. I had grown a good six inches and my chest had filled out a lot more. The guys had changed too, more John than Matt. John's hair was shorter then I remember it being and he had grown too and he had a lot of muscle. To some it up, I thought he looked gorgeous when he looked at me with his soft blue eyes and his brown hair lightened by the sun.

"Yeah it looks great." They said at the same time. It was almost scary how they could do that and not even think about it.

"Thanks." I answered. That was how we spent the next hour, just talking. At about 1:00 A.M. Matt said he had to go and he left.

"Em, can I tell you something?" John asked me. He looked really nervous about something.

"Well yeah, you have told me lots of things. So yeah you can tell another thing." I say a bit sarcastically.

"Em, I love you. I mean I really love you. I wanted to tell you before you went to Spain but I couldn't. You look beautiful tonight." Then he moved closer and before I could say anything he kissed me. Wow. It felt amazing. I couldn't think anymore. Sure I'd kissed boys before but it never felt like this.

All I could say through the kisses was "I think I love you too." Before I knew it he was on top of me and we were naked, then it was over. I had just lost my innocence to my best friend. At the time I never thought of what that would mean. I never thought I would get pregnant, that was only supposed to happen to girls who slept around a lot, not to me. But really that night was going to change my life forever, I just didn't know it yet as I was walking back to the Prentiss estate smoking a cigarette. I had been smoking for almost a year then and how my mother hadn't found out yet was beyond me.

The next day after I got home, I had to get ready for my mothers stupid dinner party. I hated having to get dressed up just to eat dinner with a bunch of stuck up politics but John and Matt were going to be there so I didn't argue to much. I thought it was gonna be weird with John after last night but it wasn't.

The rest of the week was quite normal. I found out that Matt was coming with us to London, his parents would be there in a few weeks so he was just going to come early with us. I still didn't think I was pregnant with John's baby or any baby for that matter.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this, please let me know through a review.

~Emily Paige


	2. Sick

A/N: Okay so I know this is a really small chapter but it is an important one, and hopefully the next chapter will be longer.

Disclaimer: it is in the first chapter I am not typing it for every chapter.

❀ One Week Before I Took the Test ❀

"Oh no." I woke up and felt like I was going to hurl so I ran to my private bathroom and threw up anything and everything that may have been in my stomach. Then I felt fine. 'That was weird' I thought and I went down stairs to have breakfast. Apparently I didn't look as fine as I felt.

**"**Miss Emily, are you feeling alright?" The cook asked me when I got to the kitchen. "You look a bit pale."

" I feel fine and I'm always pale. But thank you for asking, Mr. Conlins." I assured him. I didn't want to tell him about earlier because he would tell our nurse and she would fuss over me all day. I didn't like to be fussed over.

"If you say so, Miss Emily, what would you like for breakfast?" He asked.

" I'll have some strawberry pancakes. Thank you."I told him and left to take a shower while I waited for my food to be done. After breakfast me and Matt went down to the courtyard and swung on the bench swing and talked.

"What do you want to do today?" Matt asked after awhile.

"Nothing much. Maybe go on a walk." I answered. I just felt like being quiet.

"Okay." The rest of the day was pretty much the same. It was a bit awkward talking with Matt, he still didn't know about me and John.

I puked again the next morning, and the next two mornings after that. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach, I hadn't had my period last month and I had thrown up every morning for a week, if I got sick tomorrow I was going to get a pregnancy test.

I hurled twice the next morning, once when I woke up and once when I got out of the shower. I was defiantly gonna get a test.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it is really short.

~Emily Paige


	3. Finding out

A/N: Okay this is a longer chapter. I hope you like it.

The Day I Took the Test

I got Matt to walk with me to the drug store, he was gonna go to the sports store next door to it while I went in. When I walked in, I went straight to the pharmacy counter.

"Excuse me Miss, can I help you with something?" The elderly lady behind the counter asked when I walked up. I must have looked as lost as I felt.

"Yes ma'am, um . . . I was wondering if you had any pregnancy test," I whispered the last part but she must have heard because her eyes softened.

"Yes sweetheart we do." She came around the counter and showed me where they were. "Do you know who the father is? If you don't mind me asking."

"Yeah, I do. He's my friend in America." I told her.

"How old are you? We offer one free test to minors." She offered kindly.

"Really? That's great." It was great. They were expensive 12 pounds each. "I'm fifteen."

She gave me the box and I thanked her and I went to the loo to take the test. The box said 'pee on the purple end and wait five minutes. Then if a blue plus sign appears you are pregnant and if a minus sign appears you are not pregnant.' Great, I thought and I did what the box said to do.

"Oh, Crap! This is bad." That's all I could say to myself when I looked down and saw the little blue plus sign. 'How was I supposed to tell my mother about this? Should I write to John in America and tell him? Would he even care? What is Matt gonna think? Oh, why me?' I had answered one question, yes I was pregnant, but I now had a million more questions running circles in my mind. This wasn't supposed to happen, getting pregnant was never part of my plan. When I got old enough, I wanted to go to Yale and study law enforcement, how was I going to do that now. A sick part of me wanted to just get an abortion and forget about it, but another part of me wanted to have the baby. 'I don't think I could bring myself to kill this poor innocent baby inside me. It is part of me now I can't just get rid of it because it doesn't fit into my plan and it is my fault I'm in this position.' I thought as I wiped my tears and left the stall. I threw the box away but I kept the test for when I had to tell my mother.

"What took you so long in there, Em?" Matt asked when I finally got out of the drug store. Then he saw that my eyes were all red and puffy from crying. "Em, what's wrong? Why were you crying?"

I may as well tell him now, I thought when tears started coming in my eyes again. "Matt, I'm pregnant." I was sobbing now. He came and took me in a hug and said it was gonna be alright.

"Wow. Who is the father? Did he hurt you?" He asked now concerned.

"No, he didn't hurt me. Promise you won't be mad when I tell you who the father is," I knew he was not going to like it being John.

"I promise, Em just telling me." He promised. We were walking back up the drive by now.

"John. John is the baby's father." I told him.

"John, you mean John Loelles, our John. How did that happen? When did that happen?" Matt said nearly laughing.

"Yes, that John. Stop laughing this isn't funny! I'm pregnant here with our best friend's baby and all you can do is laugh" I said trying to stop myself from laughing with him. "It happened, the only way I know it to be able to happen, the night I got back from Spain a month ago after you had to leave. Oh, how am I supposed to tell my mother about this, I wasn't even supposed to be out that night?"

"How are you supposed to tell Mother about what, Emily? And what night were you not supposed to be out on?" My younger brother Erik asked when we were walking up to the manor. He must have only heard the last thing I said otherwise he would know.

"Go away and mind your own business Erik. This does not concern you." I told him while trying to walk past him. He must have been lurking in the house waiting for us, the creep. He thought me and Matt had a thing going on between us and he was always trying to catch me doing something bad. Oh, if he only knew. I left him and Matt downstairs when I went to my room to think about how I was going to tell my parents, I was more worried to tell my Ambassador mother than my dad. My dad didn't care what I did, my mother wouldn't either except she was always worried about what my actions would do to her career.

A/N: Please let me know what you think of this chapter or the story as a whole through a review.


	4. Mom, I'm Pregnant

A/N: Here it goes, the 4th chapter. Hope you like it.

➷ Telling My Mother ➹

It had been a month since I found out I was pregnant and I still hadn't old my mom. I knew I would have to tell her soon. I was 2 months pregnant now and I was starting to show. We were still in England, but Matt had gone back to America I missed being able to talk to him. I sent a letter to John telling him that I was pregnant with his baby. Two weeks later I got a letter from him asking me when I was going to abort it and if I wanted him to be there when I did. I wrote him back saying I wasn't going to abort it and that I wanted to keep the baby. Matt wrote me telling me that him and John weren't talking to each other anymore. I couldn't believe John wanted me to kill the baby.

"Emily," My mother voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "You need to watching what you eat child. If you insist on munching at least munch on something healthy. You are starting to get a stomach."

At that my eyes welled up in tears, stupid hormones, and I ran up to my room. I couldn't hide it anymore I needed my mother to know. I was scared, not so much about telling her, just the more people who knew the more real it felt.

'Knock, knock, knock,'I heard before my door opened and I sat up. "Emily what is a matter? I didn't mean it was that bad. I know I haven't been the greatest mom but you can tell me anything," my mother said while walking to sit by me on my favorite window seat. She must have really known something was wrong.

"Please promise me you won't be mad at me. That you'll still love me no matter what it is." Me and my mom didn't really have the best relationship but I knew she loved me.

"Of course Emily, I always love you, no matter what trouble you get yourself in." She promised me.

"I love you too, mom. Okay. I'm pregnant." There I had told her. She just sat there staring at me and then she did something that surprised me, she started crying and hugged me. A real hug not a puny one like normal.

"How long?" She asked.

"About two months. Since the night we got back from Spain. I stuck out and met Matt and John at Johns house. I have only known for one month though." I told her.

"Which one of those boys is the father of the baby?" My mother asked me.

"Its John." I told her.

"Ok." She said. It was quiet for what felt like hours then she asked me, "Emily, what are you going to do with the baby?"

"I want to have it, I do not want to have an abortion." I answered.** "**And I think I want to keep it."

A/N: Please review if you want me to continue.


	5. To the Doctor's

A/N: Here you go: the next chapter. I hope you like it. I warn you though, I tried to catch all of the gramatical and spelling errors but I was writing this at 3 in the morning so I could get it up ASAP. If you find any out right errors please let me know through a review, it will be greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

Ambassador's Daughter

Chapter 5: To the Doctor's

After I told my mom about me being pregnant, she called the doctor and scheduled an appointment to make sure the baby and I were all right. Two weeks later – which was the soonest opening the doctor had, we had gotten lucky and someone had cancelled right before she called – we went to the doctor's office. My stomach was churning because I was still nervous about being a 15-year-old mom, and the morning sickness wasn't helping either.

"Are you okay, Emily?" Mom asked when we sat down in the waiting room after she signed me in. Things were different now between her and me, but it was a good different, we spent more time together and I actually got to really talk to her for the first time. We had told the rest of the family late last week and surprisingly they didn't seem all that mad about it.

My sister, Alicia, was actually happy for me – which was really weird because we normally didn't get along, – she said that maybe now I wouldn't seem so depressed all the time. My brother Charlie was angry, not at me but at John, because John had taken advantage of me. I tried to tell him that it wasn't like I had done anything to stop John, but he didn't want to listen. He says that next time he sees him, he's going to hurt him for getting his baby sister pregnant. My other brother, Erik, however said he wasn't surprised that I had gone and gotten myself knocked-up, but like I said before he's a creep and he is always making sure everyone around me can see my flaws. My dad really didn't seem to care all that much, he was really busy because he had just gotten reelected into the US Senate and since we were still in London we didn't see him very much.

When I told them about John's letter saying he wanted me to get an abortion so we could just forget it ever happened, Mom had to forbid Charlie from going back to the States to kill him. They all supported me in wanting to have the baby, but Alicia thinks I should put the baby up for adoption. Mom says it's my decision, but I don't know what I want to do yet. Part of me wants to keep the baby because it's my baby and I want to see it grow up, and another part of me thinks I should put the baby up for adoption because it would make my life easier in the long run. I still had plenty of time left to pick what I was going to do, I was only about 2 ½ months pregnant.

"Emily Prentiss, the doctor will see you now," I was pulled out of my thoughts when my name was finally called to go back.

"Emily, do you what me to go back there with you?" Mom asked.

"Yes, please," I answered. I could tell that she wanted to and I wanted her to because, even though I wouldn't admit it, I was scared of doctors. I don't know why, I just was. And on top of that, I was already scared out of my mind about being pregnant in the first place.

When we got back to the room, the nurse had me step on the scale so she could weigh me, then she wrapped a ribbon around my stomach to measure it. She wrote some things on her clip-board and handed me a hospital gown to change into before she left. It was another 5 minutes before the doctor came in. She looked like she was maybe in her late 20s or early 30s and she seemed nice. I'm just glad she didn't judge me for being 15 and pregnant. She shocked me when she said she had been a teenage mom too, and now she has a beautiful daughter named Melanie, who was in college now studying to become a primary school teacher. I guess that just proves that even teenage moms can grow up to be successful. It made me happy to know that.

After she introduced herself to us, she just talked to me about how I was feeling and whether or not the baby's dad was wanting to be apart in its life. She didn't seem too surprised when I told her that he didn't seem like he did. Before the appointment was over, she did an ultrasound and showed me my baby. She looked so tiny. I couldn't believe that something so precious was growing inside me. I noticed that I was starting to refer to the baby as a 'she.' I was starting to really want the baby to be a girl. The doctor told me that it was to early to know the gender of the baby yet, but she printed me a picture of the baby to show other people.

When we left the doctor's office, Mom took me out to get ice-cream from a little 'Mom and Pop' diner. We lost track of time there while we were sitting in a booth talking, enjoying our ice-cream sundaes and each others company. Mom noticed that it was getting late so we paid the tab and left a good tip, then headed back the manor the embassy had us living in while we were in London.

A/N: Well I hope you liked it. If you did, or even if you didn't, let me know in a review. Again if you find any errors please forgive me and let me know so I can fix it. Thanks.

Next Chapter: As of right now John will be making another appearance in the next chapter. Will he decide to stay with her? Will he break her heart? Will her brother Charlie beat him to a pulp? Come back next time and find out.

~Emily Paige :)


	6. An Unpleasant Visit

A/N: Well here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy! sorry for the wait.

Ambassador's Daughter

Chapter 6: An Unpleasant Visit

"So Em, how do you feel about the baby?" Mom asked when we were close to the house.

"I don't know, Mom. I mean I am nervous and scared but I am also excited. I feel better now that I know someone who was a teenage mom and was still successful," I confessed. Then I changed the topic a little, "How do you feel about the baby and becoming a grandma?"

"I am excited about becoming a grandma actually. I just never thought I would become one so soon. I also never thought that my first grandchild would come from my youngest daughter, but I am glad you aren't having an abortion," she said. 'I am glad too, it probably wouldn't be good for Dad's pro-life campaign if his daughter had an abortion,' I thought as Mom pulled into the drive.

"What are you planing on doing with the baby?" Mom asked after she put the car in park. "I know you what to have the baby, but are you wanting to keep him/her or are planing on taking the adoption route? It is completely up to you, Emily, you're the mom, you decide."

"I really think I want to keep the baby," I answered her a bit distracted. There was a car in the driveway, I recognized it as Mrs. Loelles', John's mom's, car. "Why is Mrs. Loelles here?"

"What?" Then Mom noticed the car. "I don't know, maybe that boy told her about the baby," she said looking puzzled. We had taken to referring to John as 'that boy' because Charlie got mad anytime anyone mentioned his name.

"Lauren is right, your stupid daughter is a bad influence and should just stay away from our boys," we heard Mrs. Loelles echo through the walls as we entered the house, she was referring to what Matt's mom thought about me.

"My daughter is a bad influence? How is my daughter the bad influence?" we heard Dad yell back at her, we were following the sounds of the heated argument. When we found them, they were in the dining hall near the east wing of the house, the one we used for political banquets, how they ended up there I don't know, but their faces were red with anger. John, Alicia and Charlie were in the room too – Alicia had to restrain Charlie because he looked like he wanted to rip John, who was standing safely behind his mother, limb from limb.

"She smokes, drinks and does other drugs. And she seduced my son! Now we have to carry the burden of this stupid baby. My son does not need to be weighed down by the actions of a stupid teenage girl," She shouted. Her words really stung and I the first part was true, I used to smoke and drink, and I even experimented with other drugs, but I stopped after I found out that I was pregnant. I tried to stifle a sob, but I couldn't and they heard, then they turned to see me and Mom at the entrance.

"I don't do those things anymore! I did but not any more!" I yelled at her through my tears. Then I informed her, "The only time I ever drank or did other drugs was whenever I was with the boys. And I did not seduce him! He came onto me first!"

"What do you know? She's a liar too," Her voiced turned to a politician-like tone abruptly, she was also in the Senate. 'How dare she call me a liar? Why am I always the one who gets blamed for everything? I only drank and did other drugs with the boys because they were and John was the one who gave me my first cigarette. I know it's my fault for taking them but I wasn't the only one of us to do it,' I thought while Charlie came to my defense. Alicia had let him go in her shock over what Mrs. Loelles said about me and surprisingly Charlie didn't go straight to hitting John but he came to me and wrapped me in a hug.

"My sister is not a liar, you stupid woman! Your son took advantage of her when she was vulnerable and he got her pregnant. If you don't want to be burdened by their baby, you and your son can leave, now. The only person who has any right to decide what to do about the baby is Emily, and if she decides to keep the baby we will support her! You don't have to do anything – wait forget that, I think I can speak for all of us when I say we don't want you to do anything if this is how you are going to treat her," Charlie told her off while trying to comfort and from the sounds I heard my parents and sister make, I think they agreed.

I don't remember what was said next, I must have been crying too hard to hear but I do remember the front door slamming shut. John and his family decided they wanted nothing to do with the baby. It kind of made me sad that my baby wouldn't know his or her father but it's probably for the best. John made his decision and now he wouldn't be aloud to see his child because his mother had us sign some legal paper relieving him of any responsibilities as a father. That is when I decided that I would never let him come anywhere near my baby, as far as I was concerned John Loelles didn't deserve that privilege.

Over the next few months, as my tummy got bigger, my brother, Charlie, and I spent more time together. He sort of became my protector when we moved back to the States – Mom decided to take a break from being an Ambassador while I was pregnant – when the press got wind of a Senator and Ambassador's teenage daughter was pregnant with another Senator's son's child, they wouldn't leave us alone. I could barely go outside, Dad had to ban them from coming onto the grounds of the Prentiss Estate and when we went out to political functions, or anywhere else for that matter, I had to have body guards – more than usual that is – and Charlie was at my defense whenever the press started saying bad things about me. I am glad to have such a good big brother like him. I hate politics! Even though she didn't have to have anything to do with the baby, now she was attacking Dad, saying he was using this situation for political gain. I know for sure that I will not be going into the family business of politics, it's to frustrating and politicians could be so mean.

A/N: Please let me know what you think, even if you don't like it. It doesn't take long to type a little review, it doesn't have to be a big one. Any feed back would be appreciated.

I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter will have a big surprise in it but I won't put it up until I get atleast 1 more review! So please review!

Thanks!

~Em P


	7. Not Baby, Babies!

A/N: I just finished the next chapter, here it is. I hope you enjoy it.

Ambassador's Daughter

Chapter 7: Not Baby, It's Babies!

We continued to go to the doctor in the States throughout my pregnancy, but sadly I couldn't continue with the doctor I had in London. The American doctors were okay, but I liked the other one better. When I was 7 months pregnant, we went for a check up, Matt was with us, – he didn't care that his mother didn't approve, I was his best friend and he was going to stick with me – and when they did the ultrasound the doctors saw something that they somehow had not noticed before. They noticed another baby, how they didn't see that before is beyond me, but they ran some more tests. Sure enough, I was not only pregnant with one baby or even two babies, but I was pregnant with triplets!

"Do you want us to tell you the sexes of your babies Miss Prentiss?" One of the nurses asked me. I was still so speechless and in my own little world, all I could think was 'oh my gosh! I am pregnant with TRIPLETS! Triplets, three babies! How is this possible? What does John have some sort of super sperm? We only did it once and it wasn't even very long. This is CRAZY!' I couldn't say anything, but I didn't want her to tell me the genders of my babies, I wanted it to be a surprise, so I just shook my head no. They took some pictures of the babies, and they actually got a little bit of each baby in one of them, but not enough to be able to tell what they gender were.

"Oh, wow, you're having triplets!" Matt exclaimed. We were becoming closer friends and he came with me to every doctor's appointment since we moved back to the States. Matt bent down to feel the babies kick, they seemed to like him, they moved around a lot when he was around.

"We're going to have to go back to the baby store and get some more cribs and stuff," he reminded me while interrupting my train of thought.

"Yeah I was thinking that too," I told him. We left the hospital room and found Charlie in the waiting room, we told him the news.

"This is crazy! Wow," he was clearly as surprised as we are. "Call Mom and tell her about the babies and we are going shopping."

I did, she was also a bit shocked but in a good way, she was very accepting to my plan to keep the babies. When we got to the store, we were once again surrounded by body guards.

We already had a white crib with pink decorations, a blanket and sheets for the crib mat – I really wanted a girl – and the nursery was painted light green, because I couldn't deal with that much pink all over the room and thought what if the baby was a boy.

"I think we should get two more of the same white crib we got for the first baby, and just get different colors, in case one is a boy and so we will be able to tell them apart," I decided out loud. The boys lifted the cribs onto the big flat cart and I picked out the decorations. I decided on forest green to match the nursery walls and baby blue for the colors. I figured green could be for a boy or girl and blue would be good, because at least one of the babies was bound to be a boy. The boys went to the diaper department to get more of those and I left to go to where the baby clothes were. I picked out some more onsies and I was looking through the rack of baby jumpers when a lady, who worked at the store, came up to me.

"Can I help you Miss?" she asked and my body guard moved in to say something, but I stopped him.

"It's okay, Jeff, I got it. Thanks but I'm just looking," I told the lady.

"Yeah, I've seen you in here before. I was wondering when you're due," she said.

"I've been here a few times, but I just got some surprising news today at the doctor's, so I needed to get some more things. I'm due in about two months but the doctor says there is an increased possibility of me going into premature labor, because I'm so young," I explained to her. She was about to ask me what the news was before the boys showed up with the extra cribs.

"I guess this is the news," she sounded surprised. "How old are you?"

"I'm 15, I turn 16 in October," I told her and once again her eyes went wide. 'Great, she's probably gonna start judging me, just like almost everyone else does,' I thought, but she didn't.

"Oh, you're that politician's daughter," she exclaimed. "You poor girl, I read about what happened with that boy in a magazine. I can see why you would need the body guards, I bet the press is always bugging you."

"Yeah, they are but I got my guys to protect me." We continued to talk but then she had to get back to work. We checked out and then we went back home.

About a month later I was sorting the baby clothes in the dressers for what seemed like the forty-bezillenth time, when I felt a pain and something wet on my leg. I looked down and saw that my water had broken. 'Oh crap,' was all I thought and I knew the only other person in the house was Erik – the staff was off because it was Sunday, Mom and Dad were at lunch with some other politicians, Alicia was out with her friends, Matt was at his house, and Charlie was on a date with his new fiancée.

"ERIK!" I yelled for my little brother.

"What?" he asked once he finally reached the nursery, then he looked down at my pants, "Did you wet your pants?"

"No stupid, my water broke!" I shouted at him. "Go call an ambulance and then call Mom and Dad!"

"You shouldn't call people you want to help you 'stupid,' Emily," he said and he started to turn to leave but then another contraction hit and I screamed. He turned back to me looking worried. "Okay, okay, I'll help you."

He helped me down the stairs and called who I told him to. Ten minutes later the ambulance got to the house and took us to the hospital. Apparently Mom had called Charlie, because when we got there, he and Matt were already at the hospital. Matt stayed in the waiting room with Erik, he looked worried but he said he couldn't come back to the room with us. Only two people were aloud to go back with me and he figured I would want Charlie and my mom, once she got there. He was right. Mom got there shortly after and the nurses were already getting us ready for the babies.

"How close are the contractions Emily?" my doctor asked when he walked into the room. I couldn't answer him because when I tried to another contraction hit and I screamed instead. But I knew they were getting to be really close.

"They are about four minutes apart now, Dr. Henson," Mom answered for me.

"Okay then we should start the breathing exercises," he said casually, I wanted to scream at him but I was crying because of the pain. After a little bit he said, "Okay, Emily, push!"

I tried but it hurt so badly, "I can't, I can't, it hurts too bad," I said but I tried any way.

"Emmy, you got to," Charlie and Mom coached me, "come on Em, you can do it! Just think about the babies, you got to do this if you want to see them!"

I pushed and after some more coaching, screaming and a couple pushes, we were graced with the first baby's cry.

The doctor announced the sex of the baby, "It's a . . ."

A/N: A cliffhanger, I know, come back next time to find out what the babies are. But I want at least one more review before I post the next chapter! So if you want to read more please review!

Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think of it.

~Em P


	8. Naming the Triplets

A/N: Here is the next chapter, it's short but enjoy!

Ambassador's Daughter

Chapter 8: Naming the Triplets

"It's a boy!" Dr. Henson said when the first baby was born. Five minutes later the second baby entered the world wailing and the doctor shouted "It's a girl!"

I had more trouble delivering the third and last baby. When he was born, almost seventeen minutes later, he didn't cry loudly like the other two did. I was worried, but then I heard a little quiet cry and I just knew, as his mother, that he would be alright. The last thing I remember before I fell asleep, was Dr. Henson saying "It's a boy" for the second time. My babies were born at 2:57, 3:02, and 3:19 p.m. on the 28th of August 1990.

I woke up in a different room, when the nurses brought my babies into the room after they were cleaned. One of the nurses, her name was Anna, handed one of the baby boys to me, he had a little tuft of dark brown hair – he's eyes were not open then but when he did open them they were the smooth color of chocolate. He was the smallest of the three babies. I could have held him in one hand if I wanted to.

"Oh, he is so tiny!" My sister, Alicia, exclaimed when she saw him, she must've come in while I was still sleeping. Matt, Dad and Erik were in the room with Mom and Charlie also.

"I know. This little one gave us quite a scare," Anna told us. "We almost lost him, but he's a fighter."

I shuddered at the thought of losing one of my babies, I do not know what I would do if that happened, I would probably go crazy. I love all of my babies too much.

Then Charlie asked me "Emily, have you picked out their names?" while he was leaning over the little hospital crib my baby girl, – I knew she was the girl because she was the only one dressed in pink – after the nurses left.

"I have some names in mind," I told him and I looked down to focus on my baby boy in my arms. I wanted their names to really fit with them and I did not want them to have rhyming names, like some people like to give their children when they have multiples. Then I declared, "I think this little cutie looks like a James Malin Prentiss."

When I said that the sleeping baby in my arms looked like he was smiling at me. "It looks like he likes that name, Emily! Can I hold him while you name the other two? I have to ask, why James . . . Malin? I mean, seriously, where did you get that name?" Alicia asked me. I should have known someone would ask that.

"Sure. I picked James simply because I like that name and Malin because the nurse said he is a fighter," I explain while I handed little James to her, and seeing everyone's confused looks, I explained further, "Malin means little warrior."

Then I picked up the other baby boy, the oldest of my three babies, to figure out what his name should be. Charlie was already holding the girl. I looked at him for awhile – he had dark brown hair just like James and he looked back up at me with the same big dark brown eyes as mine – then I decided.

"This little boy's name is Thomas Matthew Prentiss. Thomas, again because I just like that name and he looks like a Thomas, and Matthew after Matt, because he has stayed my friend and stuck with me even after John left," I explained. Matt was surprised and happy that I named my child after him and I passed baby Thomas to him so he could hold his namesake.

Charlie then passed my baby girl to me reluctantly – he couldn't wait to start a family with his soon-to-be wife and become a father even though they just graduated highschool last May, they were getting married in December – so I could name her.

She also had the same hair as her brothers but her eyes were blue, like John's except they were a little darker. I decided on naming her Jessica Courtney Prentiss, because I liked both Jessica and Courtney for girl names so I decided to put them together.

All the babies were really small, but the doctor said that was because they were multiples and a month premature. Thomas was 7lbs 1oz and 9 inches. Jessica was 6lbs 9oz and 8 inches. And little James was only 4lb 2oz and 7 inches. They were all so tiny and adorable. We had to stay at the hospital for a little over a week, because the doctors were worried that the babies were to fragile to leave. When we got home Thomas got the blue crib, Jessica got the pink one - obviously - and James got the forest green crib. I moved into the nursery so I could take care of the babies when they cried at night, to try not to wake up everyone else in the house.

A/N: Well I hope you liked it! Once again, I am not going to update until I get some reviews. So please review!

Thanks,

~Em P


End file.
